Horizon Heights
You may got confused with Hilltop Heights from Before the Sequel. For that section, click here. Horizon Heights is the first zone in Sonic After the Sequel. As mentioned by LakeFeperd, it is supposed to be a better version of Hilltop Heights Zone from Sonic Before the Sequel. Indeed it was. Music Titles: *Act 1: The Adventure Continues *Act 2: World to Explore *Act 3: Memories *Boss Phase 1: Rude Awakening *Boss Phase 2: Breakfast Time * Special act: Hot 'n Cold Act's 1 and 2, alongside both boss phases were performed by James Landino, act 3 was performed by Falk and the special act by Michael Staple (MaxieDaMan). Look In Act 1, it is basically new Sky Sancutary Zone tiles that are blue, along with underground tiles being diamonds. You don't stay here for the rest 2 acts, as when you reach the end of Act 1, you get teleported to Act 2, down in the grassy land. In Act 2, it is basically big tiles of Hill Top Zone in the ground, pixelated realistic trees, and neat looking grass. In Act 2 are pillars that represent the pillars from Seaside Hill and Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes that you can stand on top of. Some can be inside the ground. In Act 3, it is thunderstorming. That's why these statues that the thunder hits causes Act 1's platforms to reappear when hit, then disappear after the thunder goes away. Act 3 also has water. The background in Act 1 is very similar to the title screen, as it shows an overworld of the island holding the purple volcano with Tails or Sonic (if you play as Sonic, Tails is in the background, and if you play as Tails, it's the opposite, which Sonic appears in the background). There are also high semi-transparent clouds in the foreground. In Act 2, the background is a big grass land with a small blue mountain, and under it is a cave with waterfalls and other land. Act 3 is the same thing, but with the thunder statues and the Sky Sanctuary platforms. Gimmicks In Act 1, there are collapsing platforms that most of the time drop down to advance more throughout the act. In Act 2, there is this circle stand with a light up blue circle in the middle that holds 2 platforms, with both of them orbiting the blue circle in the middle. In Act 3, as mentioned before, there are invisible Act 1 platforms that appear for a few seconds when the lightning strikes. Badniks One badnik is a simple blue motobug with wings on the bottom of the badnik that flies left to right. The other is the bee badnik from Emerald Hill Zone that has wings on its back that dips down a little, then goes in a straight line. One more badnik are those orange and green rolling beetles from Sonic CD that charge up a spin dash at you, then when it reaches the ground, it activates wings on its top and floats in the air. Boss Horizon Heights has a two-phase boss fight. Horizon Heights has a two-phase boss fight. The boss is a robotic evil Tails that goes from left to right shooting a plasmatic ball at you. After hitting it a few times, it grabs a pillar that you stand on,and whoever's flying the Tornado, then that's when Robotnik comes in the picture. He goes drives shooting blue flames at you. After hitting it a few times, it goes fast, and whoever's flying Eggmobile, and the boss shoots more blue flames. After a few hits, Robotnik and the Tails robot finished for. Trivia *In Act 2, there is water, but it is all the way (at the end of the bottomless pit) on the bottom of the Act, with springs overlapping it, making it impossible to get under the water. *The special act's song "Hot 'n Cold" will reference the Katy Perry song of the same name and Ice Cap Zone from Sonic 3 (&Knuckles). *In the 1st beta of Sonic After the Sequel, the zone was called "Sky Sights". *A copy ability is located in Act 2. Go to the bottom path of Act 2, and after you find a bunch of pillars to climb, go all the way to the right, and you'll access a secret wall where the copy ability is. Category:Sonic After the Sequel Zones